Talk:Battle of the Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken: Seireitou and Ryun vs Hikaru
= Discussion about Hikaru getting his butt kicked LOL = You two bleepers are way too overconfident. Narutokurosaki547 21:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) We have to be. Hahahaha! Ten Tailed Fox 21:15, 24 November 2008 (UTC) YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!...wait, wrong line...YOU SHALL NOT WIN!!! Narutokurosaki547 21:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) "hahahahaha, just seireitou vs hikaru, he needs to go to at least 80%, the two of them?!?!, no way in hell or heaven or limbo can he win, escepially with their last ditch trump card, right, Ten tailed-senpai, you 'member" Seireitou 21:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Yes I do Seireitou-san *wink* Ten Tailed Fox 21:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC) What're you two planning? Narutokurosaki547 21:34, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thats for us to know and hikaru to get beat up by ^_^ --Seireitou 21:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Yer still gonna lose ya know. Narutokurosaki547 22:25, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Gotta leave. Be back in 1 hour. Narutokurosaki547 22:44, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'm back. What is the new technique? Narutokurosaki547 00:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) New Jutsu You'll find out soon enough. Answer Kurosaki. Ten Tailed Fox 00:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) You shall face my true power If the attack that Ryun let loose toward Hikaru was the new technique, Hikaru has a new trick of his own... Narutokurosaki547 00:38, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Dude... Hikaru is a beast. Echo Uchiha 02:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) It does seem pretty powerful, but Hikaru always has a trick in hand. Echo Uchiha 02:40, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Ha ha! Seireitou's Sei Kō Ki form will beat the snot out of hikaru, no offense Kurosaki-senpai --Seireitou 02:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou None taken And yet, You two are going down. There is no way I'm gonna lose. Narutokurosaki547 16:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Go Ryun! Use force lightning! Oops, my bad, I'm playing the Force Unleashed, so I'm kind of in a Star Wars craze. But seriously, fight on Ryun. All hail the Sith! Echo Uchiha 22:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Amen! All hail the Sith! I actually had half a mind to use Raikiri just now, but I'm doing pretty good, so I'll conserve my chakra. Ten Tailed Fox 22:16, 27 November 2008 (UTC) F.Y.I. Ryun, if you think you've been fighting Hikaru at full power, you're in for something else. Ya see, Hikaru was right in fighting you at full power, but that was when he had the paralyzing potion. And, he has also used that in the battlesagainst you and Seireitou in the past. And, in each of those times, he has used 3/5 less of his regular power. So, if the 100% with the paralyzing potion was 40% normally... Narutokurosaki547 01:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) The End Hikaru needs to finish this. Echo Uchiha 00:53, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Question How is the nine-tailed fox an empty soul? I thought it was a manifestation of sinister chakra. Echo Uchiha 03:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) The battle ends here Seireitou, it's been fun, but you are going to lose... Echo, if you want to fight me, I'm for it. Narutokurosaki547 20:44, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Sure I'm up for it, after Hikaru deals with his 'issues'. When you titled it, 'the end' does that literally mean that was the last post? Echo Uchiha 02:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) -_-... It's the conclusion (finally!) of this story... Narutokurosaki547 02:07, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hikaru is not crazy The Reason he asks Echo if he is still alive in Echo's timeline, is because he is immortal. He also uses his chakra to retain his appearence, same way Tsunade does. Narutokurosaki547 02:26, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I Didn't Mean That I didn't mean he was crazy. I posted that while he was having those creepy visions. But maybe, we could branch this off into a story or something. Like something you do in the present affects you and Kagegakure 2's future, so we fix it in the past. Just a thought. Echo Uchiha 02:29, 2 December 2008 (UTC) RE: I didn't mean that No no, I was explaining why Hikaru asked you if you saw him in your timeline. I refer to the users ans their characters. Saves time. And no, I don't think your personality is like Echo's. Just u r his creator, so, yeah. Narutokurosaki547 02:33, 2 December 2008 (UTC) See Ya Gotta go. I'll be back in 18 Hours. Narutokurosaki547 02:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Makes Sense But obviously he isn't immune to being killed, or his brother is foolishly wasting his undead time. Also, I had never really thought about Hikaru being alive in Echo's time, but like I said, there could be a story or something when Echo searches fro Hikaru in his time, but the Lost Lands are completely destroyed or something. Then maybe Echo could acidentally awaken a dormant corrupted Hikaru, who is revealed to be the destroyer of the future Lost Lands, and he begins to wreak havoc on the rest of the world. Then in present time, the chain of events leading to his corruption occurs, but Echo, Seireitou and Ryun prevent it from happening. Wow, I just thought of a pretty cool story line from scratch. I feel special. Echo Uchiha 02:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) As for why he would be corrupted and dormant, perhaps his brother could eventually take control of him and demolish the Lost Lands, then temporarily gaining control, Hikaru seals himself in a dormant state. Echo Uchiha 22:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Well Echo, that's a good idea, but Hikaru's brother would rather have Hikaru dead, than control his power. See, his brother is already in hell, so he could torture him there easily. Narutokurosaki547 00:17, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I know Like I said, just an idea that popped up. Echo Uchiha 00:19, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Or! His brother's constant attacks drive him to the brink of insanity! Or! he foolishly tries to settle his problems without the help of his possey and eventually succumbs to the darkness and becomes evil! Echo Uchiha 00:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC)